


One Last Chance

by iCrownedClown



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Basicamente Steve recordando, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCrownedClown/pseuds/iCrownedClown
Summary: Poco después de haber despertado, Steve se encuentra realmente desubicado y triste por el pasado y lo que es ahora su presente, por si fuera poco se acerca el aniversario de la muerte de Bucky, y él no puede hacer más que añorarlo.





	One Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia viene por mi gusto por el angst, y porque he leído siempre de cuando Bucky vuelve a Steve pero, ¿qué hay de cuando lo creía muerto?

**One Last Chance**

La habitación se sentía acalorada, sudor corría por su espalda, Steve lanzaba un golpe tras otro al saco de boxeo, intentaba enfocarse en la actividad en sus manos sin descanso, no dejando a su mente ir más allá, a sus recuerdos, a un pasado que parecía haber sido en otra vida. Lo que para él pudo haber sido el ayer.

Izquierda, derecha, derecha. Siguió atacando al saco, acelerando el ritmo de sus golpes, sintiendo sus recuerdos asomar por el borde de su mente por más que se esforzara en mantenerlos a raya, sin tregua. Steve realmente estaba intentando no dejarse llevar por ellos, porque no había nada que él pudiera hacer, porque no quedaba nada a lo que él pudiera aferrarse; pero era más sencillo decirlo que hacerlo.

Cuando se sacrificó estrellando ese avión en el medio del océano, no pensó bajo ninguna circunstancia, ser reanimado casi setenta años después, el rol de Capitán América nuevamente sobre sus hombros, esta vez sin ninguno de los que conocía a su lado, aunque todos en su presente pretendieran conocerlo a él.

Ahora, el día en que se supone debía haber muerto, se acercaba, pero él seguía aquí, vivo, en un nuevo siglo. No podía decir lo mismo de Bucky, sin embargo, porque él sí estaba muerto, y eso no era más que su culpa, por no haberlo salvado, su mayor esfuerzo no siendo suficiente, su necedad de mantenerlo a su lado luego de casi perderlo aquella primera vez lo llevó a su destino final. Lo había perdido de todos modos.

Molesto consigo mismo soltó un largo suspiro, se detuvo. Sintiéndose de pronto asfixiado, la habitación demasiado pequeña, las paredes contrayéndose a su alrededor. Tenía que salir de allí. Emprendió su camino fuera del gimnasio, pasando por la fila de sacos en el piso que ya había destrozado. La necesidad de correr hormigueando por todo su cuerpo.

Su realidad mostrándose con mayor fuerza una vez estuvo fuera del establecimiento, en las calles de Nueva York, grandes rascacielos reproduciendo un sin número de propagandas publicitarias, Steve aún no tenía claro el cómo; la multitud yendo de un lado para el otro sin parar, cantidad de autos manejándose entre el caótico transito del que ahora Steve era conocedor de ser su estado natural.

Se sintió correr a toda prisa chocando contra algunos transeúntes, pidiendo disculpas a cada uno, pero sin detener sus pasos y mirar atrás, su mente frenética, con el único pensamiento claro de que debía salir de allí.

Fue consciente de pasar frente a lo que ahora era su nuevo apartamento, una pobre imitación de lo que era su habitación en el pasado en un intento de no hacerlo sentir descolocado, no funcionaba. En su lugar, lo hacía percatarse aun más de lo que había perdido, ya hace tiempo se había deshecho de casi todo el mobiliario, no pudiendo soportarlo.

Pasó varios parques en los que solía correr cuando la realidad lo aplastaba, pero ahora el espacio no le parecía suficiente. La culpa y el remordimiento una sombra que parecía consumirlo desde dentro, infinitas causas, infinitos tiempos.

Se suponía que debía estar agradecido pero no haber muerto, de tener una nueva oportunidad, pero sin Bucky no tenía sentido, y eso sólo lo hacía sentir peor, porque estaba seguro de que si él hubiera estado en el lugar de Steve, sí lo habría aprovechado, porque Bucky había vivido cada segundo con el mismo entusiasmo de un niño aún siendo luego adulto, sin importar lo que pasara. Bucky también pudo haber tenido una vida plena después de la guerra si no hubiera estado con Steve, aunque sabía que le hubiera resultado difícil al principio, lo podría haber conseguido.

Steve no podía conseguirlo, porque para él su vida había terminado en el momento en el que no consiguió alcanzar la mano de Bucky, moviéndose luego con solo su misión de acabar con la guerra, y eso es lo que había hecho, al sacrificarse a sí mismo.

Ahora, SHIELD y Nick Fury querían que volviera a presentarse como Capitán América, justificado en la cantidad de recursos gastados para traerlo de regreso desde las profundidades heladas del Ártico, pero Steve no las traía todas consigo y por un momento también sintió ira y coraje en contra de SHIELD, por no haber ayudado también a Bucky.

Steve sacudió la cabeza, siguió corriendo.

Esos pensamientos no servirían de nada, esto no traería a Bucky devuelta, éste no volvería a estar a su lado, pero lo extrañaba tanto y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Justo luego de haber despertado y ser consciente de su situación, sus reflexiones automáticamente volvieron a un tiempo pasado, Steve añorándolo con cada nuevo día que vivía, cada vez más lejos de este.

Sus memorias vagaron por la Patrulla de Aulladores, Peggy, incluso Stark; pero sobre todo Bucky. El apartamento de Steve que en algún momento se convirtió en el hogar de ambos, aún cuando James mantenía el suyo, para no levantar sospechas. El parque cercano al que, antes de la guerra sobre sus cabezas, en un tiempo más amable solían recorrer hasta que otros niños se metían con Steve, y Bucky salía a defenderlo, él aventaba algunos golpes, pero rara vez hacían mella en los otros, el mayor teniendo que casi arrastrarlo luego, ambos golpeados y con sonrisas en sus rostros.

En algún momento perdido en sí mismo, Steve se detuvo frente a un conjunto de rascacielos, parpadeó desubicado al principio hasta que se percató. El sitio ya no era el mismo, por supuesto, pero aún se sabía el camino grabado a fuego en su memoria, lo que habían sido pequeñas residencias agrupadas una al lado de la otra, una de esas la de él, ahora eran altas torres de oficinas.

Intentó reanimar con los trozos de su memoria el lugar que alguna vez había conocido, las pequeñas infraestructuras, el aroma de hot dogs proveniente del carrito que pasaba sin falta al atardecer, Bucky y él sentados junto a la ventana que daba al terreno baldío detrás de su residencia, viendo el partido de beisbol que jugaban los chicos de la comunidad, los que alguna vez habían sido ellos.

No por primera vez, Steve se sintió como un hombre fuera de tiempo.

Con un suspiro, dio la vuelta sobre sus pasos, ahora se encontraba más tranquilo, el dolor aún presente, sin embargo.

Cuando el peso de su realidad amenazaba con abrumarlo, como ahora, él trataba de reflexionar sobre lo que sabía, todo y nada, un gran vacío de conocimiento de los últimos setenta años que debía llenar; sobre lo que aún tenía, a sí mismo.

Una idea fugaz pasó por su mente, que se fue haciendo más fuerte cada momento en que lo meditaba, antes solía ayudarle cuando no podía expresarse de otra forma, cuando quería enmarcar un momento para siempre, buscó lo que necesitaba y lo encontró.

Ahora se encontraba en un parque cercano a lo que antes era su hogar, era pequeño e íntimo, una pareja jugando con su bebé en los columpios y un grupo trotando los únicos alrededor. Él estaba sobre una banca bajo la sombra de un árbol, lápices desperdigados a su lado, libreta de dibujo en su regazo. Dejó su mente volar.

Dibujaba sobre su tiempo como soldado, dibujó a Peggy, dibujó al grupo juntos, dibujó a sus enemigos, sus últimos momentos con vida, pero sobre todo, dibujaba a Bucky. Steve estaba perdido en su sonrisa, sus ojos, su uniforme de soldado, él sobre su cama, sabanas enredadas entre su cuerpo, en la feria, todo sonrisas y cabello alborotado por el viento, su primer beso.

Su última vez.

Eso había sido la noche anterior a su última misión, Bucky para distraerlo de su deber con la guerra, se había colado hasta su habitación, se notaba con algunos tragos encima, seguramente había estado acompañando a Stark antes. Steve estaba acostado en su cama, ya incorporándose para recibirlo, preguntar qué hacía allí, sus brazos abiertos en una muda invitación a acostarse a su lado.

Pero Bucky tenía otros planes, con una sonrisa perezosa meneó la cabeza, burlón,  _siempre impaciente_ decía, extendió su mano y un segundo después ya Steve la estaba sosteniendo, Bucky rodeándolo con la otra mano alrededor de su cintura. Se empezaron a mecer al ritmo de una melodía imaginaria en la oscuridad, luz apenas se filtraba por las rendijas de la puerta, el otro la había cerrado, estaban seguros allí.

Estuvieron así por un tiempo, arrullándose, compartiendo pequeños besos y caricias. Ahora Bucky apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, cuando anteriormente había sido al contrario, algunas veces Steve dudaba de cómo lo veía ahora el otro, habiendo cambiado de la manera tan drástica en la que lo había hecho, pero momentos como estos, luego de haber salvado a Bucky, éste haría algo que lograría que Steve se sintiera el más afortunado, sus dudas en el olvido.

Yacieron juntos en la cama, miembros enredados en el cuerpo del otro, y una vez acabados, acercándose el alba, Bucky se había ido, no podían levantar sospechas, pero si Steve hubieras sabido entonces lo que sabe ahora, no lo hubiera dejado marchar, sin importar lo que los otros pudieran pensar, que los pudieran descubrir.

Nuevamente los "si hubiera", Steve dejó de mover su mano, algo entumecida por el trato, la falta de costumbre de dibujar y luego haciéndolo sin parar pasando lo suyo, si Steve hubiera sabido su destino, le habría dicho al mayor que se fueran juntos, o insistido en que él se quedara. Pero no había hubiera y Bucky no estaba allí.

Un sonido desconocido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, volvió su vista a los columpios a ver a la familia, pero ya se habían ido, el sol ya había terminado por desaparecer, la noche sumiéndolo en la oscuridad.

El sonido volvió a repetirse, y fue sólo entonces que Steve reconoció que éste venía de él, revisó el bolsillo de su pantalón, allí estaba el curioso aparato que la agente Hill le había dado, en una ocasión en la que se había paseado por su nuevo apartamento, ahora los teléfonos venían de esta manera, se recordó.

Acercó el objeto, el nombre de la agente grabado en la pantalla, se lo llevó al oído y contestó. En los siguientes segundos, Steve estaba seguro que todo ese día debía ser otro de sus sueños en los que su pasado y presente se combinaban, demasiado atónito, no pudiendo creer lo que Hill le decía, pero queriendo hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas de igual manera.

Una vez terminada la llamada, no habiendo durado realmente mucho, Steve recogió rápidamente sus nuevas posesiones, sus nuevos tesoros, y se puso en marcha a la dirección que antes le había sido dictada, la emoción comenzando a apoderarse de él, porque ahora sabía que no estaba del todo solo. Las palabras de Hill reproduciéndose en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Peggy está viva, pregunta por ti.

-Fin-


End file.
